Sables mouvants bleu roi
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Vous connaissez le principe des sables mouvants ? Plus tu te débats, plus tu t'enfonces vite. Les yeux de cette fille, c'était un sable mouvant.
Yo !

J'ai voulu écrire du SoKai, pour une raison absolument inconnue, et j'ai fini par pondre une histoire d'amour vachement banale. Bref, pour la semaine de l'OS, sur le thème Sables mouvants et bleu roi proposé par BakaNH.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

« Et toi So', tu fais quoi ce week-end ?

—Là ? Ah désolé j'ai déjà un truc de prévu. »

C'était faux, un mensonge éhonté. Il n'avait absolument rien à faire ce week-end, et il comptait en profiter. Ce n'est pas que les soirées avec son cousin n'étaient pas sympa, simplement, parfois, il avait juste envie de s'enfermer chez lui, d'abandonner son masque de personne sociable. Mais s'il disait à Vanitas qu'il préférait de loin lire un bon bouquin à danser avec lui sur le sable, nul doute que ce dernier s'en sentirait insulté. Alors il mentait. Et sa mauvaise foi utilisait sa bonne conscience pour le justifier. Il n'était pas malhonnête, il ne voulait pas blesser ses amis. Rien de plus.

Il les quitta sur le chemin, en direction de son chez lui. Puis, au dernier moment, il bifurqua à gauche et continua sur deux rues, jusqu'à faire face à un café bien connu. La devanture du _Seventh Princess_ était une explosion de couleurs, des tables vert sapin en terrasse, le nom, en lettres jaunes sur fond bleu et la vitrine ornée de coquillages et fleurs dans des tons mielleux et chauds. Et la porte. D'un bleu semblable aux yeux de la propriétaire. Il avait cherché sur internet pour trouver le nom de la nuance exacte parce que bleu, ce n'était juste pas assez pour cette couleur. Entre le bleu de Prusse et le bleu cobalt, un joli _bleu roi_. Précisément. Ça l'avait amusé, qu'un bar de princesse porte la couleur royale. Il poussa la porte de bois lourd et se permit d'entrer, faisant face à la jeune – trop jeune – propriétaire. Les cheveux arrangés en une queue de cheval pratique, elle dévoilait honteusement la courbe de sa gorge, et Sora déglutit. Elle lui sourit, et il manqua de peu de tomber face à ce regard trop intense. Oh oui, il était foutu.

Il l'avait senti dès la première fois, quand elle avait pris sa commande. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés en grand, et il avait bafouillé pendant trois bonnes minutes pour demander un simple smoothie. Cette fille, avec ses yeux bleu roi – ils auraient pas pu être bleu glacé, comme ceux de Reno, ou bleu céruléens, comme les siens, non, il fallait qu'ils choisissent cette couleur absolument insupportable et hypnotisante – lui avait jeté un sort, sûrement. Elle lui plaisait beaucoup trop pour que ce soit naturel. Il avait évité le café aussi sec, ne voulant plus jamais entendre parler d'elle. Sora devait l'effacer de sa mémoire. Rien à faire. Parfois, dans ses rêves, elle la hantait. Avec un autre visage, une autre voix, des cheveux d'une autre couleur, mais il savait que c'était elle. Parce qu'elle avait toujours les mêmes yeux, toujours le même regard. Moins il la voyait, plus il pensait à elle.

Vous connaissez le principe des sables mouvants ? Plus tu te débats, plus tu t'enfonces vite. Les yeux de cette fille, c'était un sable mouvant. Il avait mis les pieds en plein de temps, et comme en amour les cordes de sauvetage existent pas, Sora était tout bonnement et simplement condamné. Il ne pouvait qu'observer la chute se regarder tomber (amoureux). Cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'il tombait de plus en plus, chaque jour.

Il avait vite compris le principe des sables mouvants (au bout de deux semaines à rêver toutes les nuits d'une fille qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois, il s'était dit que l'éviter n'était pas une méthode très efficace), alors il avait arrêté de se débattre. Il était revenu, souvent. Il se laissait faire, se laissait engloutir. Il était immobile face à la noyade qu'il anticipait.

(Et ce n'était absolument pas parce qu'il comptait venir la voir ce week-end qu'il avait menti à son cousin.)

Il s'assit au comptoir, commanda un thé glacé, et la regarda lui tourner le dos, sourire toujours aux yeux. Cette fille allait le tuer. Depuis deux ans qu'il venait au moins cinq fois par semaine ici, il avait fini par avoir son nom. Kairi. Ils discutaient, de temps en temps. Elle l'écoutait lui raconter ses problèmes du lycée, puis, depuis octobre de cette année, de la fac.

À dire vrai, Kairi l'enviait un peu. Du lycée elle n'avait connu que la seconde, après quoi elle avait repris le café de sa grand-mère. Elle avait seulement seize ans. Légalement, l'établissement avait d'abord appartenu à son père, qui le lui avait légué quand elle avait atteint la majorité. Elle se plaisait dans son métier, bien entendu. Ce café renfermait dans ses murs toute son enfance, ses rêves, ses jeux. Les souvenirs de sa grand-mère. Elle lui avait promis, quand elle était encore enfant, que plus tard, elle serait serveuse ici, et qu'elle l'aiderait. Elle n'aura pas eu le temps. Alors à l'enterrement, quand tout le monde pleurait, elle, avait décidé de continuer le travail de son aînée, de faire perdurer ce coin d'onirisme dans le monde trop brut. Sa grand-mère était originaire de Jardin Radieux dans sa jeunesse, elle avait dû fuir la guerre et s'était établie ici. De sa terre d'enfance il ne restait que des débris écartelés, des lambeaux de haine. Mais Masako avait gardé en elle la chaleur de ce pays, la beauté des paysages et la sympathie des gens, pour la transmettre ici, aux îles du Destin. Kairi avait l'accent de là-bas, un peu. Elle transpirait le sel, la lavande et les cigales. Elle était _Radieuse_. Son aura de chaleur lui permettait d'être déprimée sans que personne ne le remarque. Si elle avait un coup de blues, elle portait les couleurs de son pays, et elle était Radieuse.

Mais elle n'en avait plus vraiment besoin, maintenant. Il y avait ce Sora, qui venait tout le temps au café. Au départ, elle s'était demandé s'il ne venait pas de Jardin, lui aussi. Il ressemblait aux hommes que sa grand-mère lui décrivait dans sa mémoire. Chaleureux, ouverts, honnêtes. De plus, son nom, _Sora_ , Kairi était persuadée que c'était pas d'ici. En Radien, ça voulait dire Ciel. Comme ses yeux bleu ciel. Qui attestaient qu'il était un enfant des Îles. Kairi tenait ses yeux de Masako, elle disait qu'au pays, ils étaient nombreux à avoir les yeux comme la tombée du soir d'orient. Sora, lui, avait les yeux comme le grand jour clair de l'Ouest.

Et il les posait toujours sur elle. Sans relâche, dès qu'il entrait ici. Elle lui plaisait, elle le savait. Elle était charmante, après tout. Exotique, sûrement, avec sa peau chaude et ses cheveux rouges. Elle aimait écouter ses histoires. Elles lui permettaient de s'imaginer partir un peu plus loin que le Brevet des Collèges, faire une licence en lettres étrangères… Elle aimait rêver à cela. Pourtant, pour rien au monde elle n'abandonnerait le _Seventh Princess_. Elle tendit sa commande bien fraîche à Sora, qui, encore une fois, accrochait ses yeux à sa peau. Elle haussa les sourcils et, avisant du peu de clientèle, se permit de poser ses avant-bras sur le comptoir.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ?

—Bah, rien de spécial, j'imagine. Vanitas fait encore une soirée sur la plage ce week-end. »

Elle retint un soupir de déception. Elle tenait le café ouvert tous les jours. Elle n'avait pas très envie qu'il y aille, à cette soirée. D'un côté, il pourrait lui raconter ce qu'il y ferait. D'un autre, il ne viendrait pas avant le lundi, gueule de bois oblige. Mais elle n'allait pas dire ça.

« En même temps c'est l'été, c'est fait pour sortir !

—Mouais. Je suis pas sûr d'y aller. Tu voudrais venir, toi ?

—Je ne suis pas invitée, moi. J'ai un client, je reviens. »

Le cœur de Sora rata un battement quand elle ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil. Il remerciait le tabouret, qui l'empêchait de tomber à cause de ses jambes gélatineuses. Il sentait qu'il s'était enfoncé jusqu'au cœur dans ce sable mouvant. Combien de temps encore avant qu'il n'étouffe ? Elle revint vers lui, préparant un chocolat. Très, trop peu de temps, pensa-t-il. Il sirota vaguement son thé glacé, se demandant s'il pourrait l'inviter à sortir. Il savait qu'elle ne sortait pas, normalement. Ses seuls contacts étaient, de manière générale, les habitués du café. Il y avait une bonne partie des descendants des réfugiés de guerre, des bohèmes, ou des gens qui n'habitaient pas loin. Sora n'appartenait à aucune de ces catégories. Mais il était le meilleur client, quoi qu'il advienne, et ça lui plaisait, tout comme ça l'ennuyait. Est-ce que Kairi le voyait simplement comme un bon client ? Ils discutaient, certes, mais ça faisait partie de son métier de faire la conversation. Est-ce qu'elle remarquait seulement l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui ?

« Donc ? Tu sais si tu y vas ou pas, au final ? »

La voix profonde et grave le fit sursauter.

« J'en sais trop rien … t'as pas répondu à ma question, toi.

—Je suis pas invitée, j'ai dit … et puis, j'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de trucs.

—Tu fais quoi, quand tu veux sortir ?

—Je sors pas.

—D'accord, mais là, c'est l'été. Ça te dirait pas qu'on sorte ensemble ? »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, et aussitôt, il voulu rattraper ses mots.

« Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, enfin, je serais pas contre qu'on sorte ensemble dans ce sens-là aussi, mais je demandais juste si tu voudrais as sortir avec moi, non, c'est pire, enfin, qu'on fasse des sorties, qu'on aille boire un café ou …

—C'est bon, j'avais compris. Mais tu serais pas contre sortir avec moi, tu dis ? »

Il rougit, et baissa simplement la tête. Elle eut un rire un peu rauque, et le son chaud de sa voix fit courir des frissons sur la peau de Sora.

« Nan plus sérieusement, pourquoi pas. Mais bon, je passe genre les trois quarts de ma vie dans un café. Ça te tenterait pas, une balade ? Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas exploré les rues d'ici.

—Ouais, bien sûr, tu… quand ?

—Oh, le jeudi soir il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. Exceptionnellement, je ferme à dix-neuf heures.

—Euh, d-d'accord. »

Il était fou(tu).

Quand il eut fini son thé, il quitta prestement le café, comme monté sur ressorts. Oui, le stress avait ce genre d'effets sur lui. Il se précipita dans sa chambre, regarda l'heure. Il devrait partir pour aller la chercher d'ici deux heures. Dix-neuf heures, avait-elle dit … Il pourrait peut-être ramener un pique-nique … Il prépara une salade composée avec ce qu'il avait sous la main, manquant trois fois de renverser le saladier, ou de tomber lui-même. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ? Il bannit d'abord le porc, parce que plusieurs religion l'interdisaient, puis la viande de manière générale – il ne voulait pas découvrir qu'elle était végétarienne en lui servant un steak, question d'ambiance. Il fit simple. Il mit plus d'une heure. Il se doucha rapidement, et réfléchit pendant dix bonnes minutes à ses fringues, pour au final enfiler un bermuda et un T-shirt, comme tous les jours. Il prit pas le temps de se sentir con, prévint sa mère qu'il sortait, prépara des assiettes et des verres – merde, il n'avait rien pris à boire. Tant pis il passerait chez le sommelier acheter une bouteille de blanc – il l'avait déjà vu boire de l'alcool ça ne devrait pas être un problème. Et, finalement, il quitta la maison, son sac sur le dos. Passant prendre le vin, il finit par arriver une bonne dizaine de minutes en retard – et tout transpirant, ô inutilité de la douche. Kairi ne s'était pas changée, mais il y avait quelque chose, dans son attitude, qui semblait inhabituel. C'était peut-être de la voir sans bar entre eux deux. Ou simplement sans son tablier. Sans autre client. Sans la possibilité de s'enfuir. Mais eh ? Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Il était dedans jusqu'au cou. Membres paralysés, la pompe à sang qui bat comme un insecte qui dans sa chrysalide n'a plus rien à manger. Il la salua avec maladresse, il ne savait plus très bien comment on faisait ces choses-là.

Elle le guida dans les rues montantes et descendant, faisant joyeusement la conversation. On aurait pu dire qu'elle se perdait, elle ne connaissait plus aucun chemin, mais comme elle n'avait pas d'autre but que de marcher, ce n'était pas vraiment se perdre. Le soleil était encore haut malgré l'heure tardive, et les lumières jaunes jouaient sur les dalles gris-marron une façon de chat au ralenti. Ils finirent par quitter le centre, pour se retrouver entourés de maisons en vieux murs de pierre. Devant eux resplendissait la simplicité d'une placette. Sur l'eau de la fontaine miroitait les rayons lumineux du soleil et des petites étoiles semblèrent s'allumer dans le regard de la rousse. Elle ressemblait à une enfant. Sora effaça cette pensée de sa tête, parce qu'il avait un peu d'espoir et était contre la pédophilie. Il la vit se défaire de ses sandalettes de cuir, pour plonger ses pieds dans l'eau claire. Il s'approcha doucement, pour la rejoindre, mais à peine s'était-il penché pour défaire ses lacets qu'il recevait un filet d'eau dans les cheveux glisser jusque son visage. Il releva la tête, surpris, pour juste la voir rire encore. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour les éclats de rire dans le bleu royal frangés de soie ? Alors il joua le jeu, pas parce que ça l'amusait à la base de se (faire) balancer de l'eau à la face, mais parce que Kairi arrêtait pas de rire, et qu'il voulait maîtriser absolument tout ce qui pouvait lui faire entendre ce son encore.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter, parce qu'ils commençaient à avoir mal aux côtes à force de rire, et l'ombre grandissant sur la place leur faisait des frissons de froid.

« C'était sympa, elle dit, l'air perdu dans une joie astrale, il commence à se faire tard, non ? »

Elle voulait partir. Non, pas ça. Sora vérifia l'heure. En effet, on courait déjà vers vingt-et-une heure, et le soleil déclinait. Le poids de son sac le ramena à la réalité.

« Oui, il est tard. Il y a quand même un endroit que je voudrais te montrer. Tu me suis, cette fois ? »

Elle acquiesça, et il prit une route qu'a force, il connaissait pas cœur. La sable mouvant avait déjà englouti sa gorge et sa raison, il ne se demandait même plus pourquoi offrir son jardin secret à cette fille, qu'il connaissait vraiment depuis moins d'un an. Mais il monta, il monta à une colline qui n'avait pas de nom, à travers quelques branchages et rochers, puis enfin un parterre d'herbe grasse. Un grand arbre dominait le sommet, majestueux. En face, la mer. Sur la gauche les rails du train, et à droite la ville, dissimulée par plusieurs arbres. Kairi s'assit à côté de lui, sans un mot. Quelque chose vint pincer son cœur, il sentit la déception pointer. Il était stupide, ce panorama était à lui, il ne plaisait à personne d'autre. Mais cette colline était à l'extrême Ouest de l'île, c'était ici, ici précisément, qu'on pouvait voir les lus beaux couchers de soleil. Mais Kairi ne disait toujours rien, comme le soleil touchait la mer du bout des doigts. Il rougissait. La ville se para de multiples nuances orangées, et Sora se rappela son séjour à la Cité du crépuscule, chez de la famille éloignée. Il se tourna vers la rousse – même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il voulait voir le soleil rougir dans l'ombre de ses cils, caresser ses joues et embraser le bout de son nez.

Les pupilles de Kairi étaient minuscules, comme elle fixait le soleil. Il aurait pu, dû l'arrêter. Elle allait s'exploser les yeux. Mais à ce moment précis, l'œil entier de la rousse, sans distinction, était bleu roi. Cette couleur. Il n'osa pas la toucher, mais voir simplement le souffle de Kairi glisser sur ses lèvres suffisait à le faire suffoquer. Il n'avait jamais vu un visage aussi expressif. Sa tête lui tournait. Il en était sûr maintenant. Cette couleur qui forçait son chemin dans sa tête le lui criait.

Le soleil disparut, de lui ne resta plus qu'une vague lumière. Du bas vers le haut, le ciel s'assombrissait.

Vous connaissez le principe des sables mouvants ? Plus on se débat, plus vite on est engloutit.

Kairi se tourne vers lui, elle a le souffle comme coupé.

Mais même quand on ne se débat pas, on finit avalés.

Elle l'embrasse.

Sora en est sûr. Cette fois, il est mort.

Et le ciel les couvre d'aquarelle d'un bleu comme les yeux de Kairi.

.

.

.

Ouh que c'est niais.

Bref. Laissez-moi un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
